


Awaken

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doll had waited for so long. It was designed for destruction, but in this state it's nothing more than a children's toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

It sat, orange-and-white fur covered in dust from not being used in so long. It had waited for what felt like centuries. How long was it again? Months? _Years_? It didn't know. The doll didn't know much any more, except for the fact that it had been abandoned for the time being. It hadn't received any news about how the Doctor's new plans were doing, or if it would ever get a chance to see the light of day again. Surely, one day, it would be of use once more, helping it's master plot new schemes and destroy their shared enemies.

For now, however, it would simply sit. It's not like the small, plush version of that _annoying_ fox really cared for sunshine, after all it didn't have feelings, but yet it still yearned to move once more, to see other beings, to truly _live_. After all, it was capable of such great things! The doll, once designed to copy one of it's masters greatest foes, had surpassed him in means of power. The copy really was better than the ori-

The doll's thoughts were broken by a rhythmic thumping noise coming from outside of the room. The click of boots meeting hard, cold floors echoed down the hall, reaching the doll which lay patiently in the room at the end of the corridor. The stuffed animal was as excited as an emotionless being could be. The door creaked, signaling that it had been pushed open impatiently. A gem the colour of blood dangled from a small string attached to the doll's head, and it began to shine. The bright red light only lasted for a split second, you would've missed it if you had blinked.

It was finally time. Time for the doll to awaken once more.


End file.
